The Story Of Julie
by Winterclaw
Summary: When Julie's father runs out on the small family, she is left with her mother, Sagwanna as her only caretaker. Can Julie live her life as a normal tiger, or will a compelling love and a strange gift change her life forever?


**CHAPTER ONE: **

_Birth_

When the light came back over the dry hills, the two tigers where famished. A huge male paced the corner of the square cage, staring out of the cold bars. His amber eyes flitted back and forth, his claws raking the bottom. He was nervous, he had been in this way for days on end. Ribs began to protrude from the tiger's dark flame colored fur. Black stripes made maps along his shoulders and legs, small slits covering his cheeks and forehead. The muzzle on his face was pure white, but drops of dried blood dotted the whiskers.

Just behind him, looking slightly frightened, was the female. Her dark green eyes followed her mate as he paced, her small body laying flat against the cold bottom of the cage. "Stop, pacing, Markus," Came her curt growl, "You are making me nervous!" The male called Markus whipped around to stare at her, into those emerald eyes that had captured him at the moment they met. "I cannot. I can do nothing but pace, Sagwanna," Markus roared, heavy paws landing on Sagwanna's shoulders. His fangs where inches from her face, but the female made no move. "You do not frighten me. You would never harm the cub I hold," Her words rang out in a low growl, her own teeth brushing against Markus'. The male pulled his front legs backward, only to land and begin pacing again. His face was contorted with rage, but he made no attack on Sagwanna again, for he knew that the cub was his only living blood line.

Hours passed as the tigers lay in the cage. Markus grew even more impatient with the strange things that brought the food. They had always brought it between morning and afternoon, and now it was past dark. Sagwanna, in her own way, was smarter than her counterpart. She knew where they were. Also, she knew what the strange food-bringers where.

They where human.

Another day passed. Markus grew even more irritable and took to killing small birds that landed stupidly outside their cage. His claws where bloody and broken, proving no danger for the uncomfortable Sagwanna, who was close to giving birth. Her claws left marks in the hard metal from many month's of scratching in the same place, for when the cub kicked and moved it pained her greatly. As she lay there in her own corner of the cage, her stomach began to clench, her muscles gave convulsed. As Sagwanna lay in the pain of cub-birth, Markus stared at her. He had no part in this. This was the tigress' job now, he could not comfort her. A poor, hungry male could not make his mate's pain go away. So he sat, staring into her emerald eyes.

"_They are full of pain….so painful…"_

Thoughts rang through his black tipped ears as a tiny sound filled the still air. It was unfamiliar, threatening, yet calming. As another sound very similar came, Markus stood on numb paws. He padded slowly over to Sagwanna, eyes falling upon a small striped shape encased between her warm front legs. "W-What is it, Sagwanna?" Markus asked, mouth agape. The tired female stared up at him, tears of joy glittering on her cheeks. "It is a tigress. We have a daughter," Sagwanna whispered, the proud mother gently nudging the tiny scrap over to the tiger in front of her. In a growl of protest, the tiny she-cub squirmed toward the nearest warm shape; Markus' paws. He made no move, afraid that the sudden movement would upset his claws and he would harm his daughter. Markus stood stiff, waiting as his daughter cuddled herself on top of his right paw. Gentleness filled his heart as he stared at her. "Julie…" He whispered, staring up at Sagwanna for approval. His eyes glowed, as he glanced down at his daughter again, gently moving her from his paws to cradle her in them. "Yes, Julie," Said Sagwanna gently licking her cub's head.

It was days later, when Julie had opened her eyes. They where a deep, night sky navy. They sparkled much like Markus', but had the same gentle sheen as Sagwanna.

On that very same day, the human's visited the tigers. "See, see? The cub has been born! Set them free!" One man's husky voice rang out, sending chills up Markus' spine.

"_Free? They are letting us go?"_

One smaller man came jumping forward. "Yes sir," he chided, stuffing his small hand into the pocket of his thread bare pants. Out he pulled a silver key. It must have been large and heavy, for he struggled when he tried to pull it out. The small man handed it to his counterpart, the taller, graying man who had spoken first. In a swift motion, he put the key into a huge lock outside the cage. The silver lock fell, landing heavily on the soft, savannah grass.

Markus gave and earsplitting roar. He was free! Swiftly he rushed away, jutting open the metal door and knocking away the small man. "Markus!" Sagwanna cried after him, rolling their infant daughter out of the cold metal cage and onto the warmness of the grass. "Go," Cried the tall man, striking Sagwanna on the rump with his fists, "Go, you stupid animal! You are free!"

Sagwanna stared at him. She had been in the company of humans for a few months, while she was pregnant with Julie. Now they where howling at her, telling her to leave with their hits and blows. In one quick movement she lashed out with her claws at the man who struck her, and took Julie in her teeth. The young cub did not squirm, for the feel of a mother's teeth on the scruff is immidiatly calming for a cub so young as her. The tall man jumped away, throwing up his hands and letting out a yell of surprise. "Markus!" Sagwanna cried in a muffled voice, loping forward with long strides. The tigress was gone, tail weaving through the currents of wind dancing along behind her. Her mate's scent was filling the air, entering her nostrils and filling her brain with thoughts of him.

"Markus, wait for us! Wait!"

The air was filling with Sagwanna's roars. Julie now lay at her feet, her light golden coat gleaming in the dying sunlight. A small meow slipped from her muzzle, her nostrils dilating at the scent of her mother's distress. "Hush, daughter…you will survive. I will protect you," Sagwanna whispered taking her daughter in her teeth and gently beginning their decent upon the hills. The forest was not far from were they stood. Sagwanna could reach it before the last of the sun's rays fell below the horizon. There, she would create a warm den for her child to grow and prosper. "He will regret leaving us." The tigress padded forward slowly, unusually fluffy tail dragging along on the ground. Her emerald eyes glowed in her anger, tears forming behind them but never to show. She would never show her daughter the pain she is feeling now. A lone mother is a disgrace.

_She will be good…she is Julie. I can feel something about her…she will be like her grandmother. My daughter…the Seer._


End file.
